Memories
by Upstart Demigod
Summary: Camp Jupiter has been destroyed in Gaia's war and the Romans have come to stay at CHB until 'Camp Demigod' is built. Today, though, the Seven are having a reunion and Reyna's been invited. She can't say no since Nico's going to be there, but what will these memories do to Reyna and Nico's relationship?
1. Chapter 1

_Memories (A Reynico Fanfic)_

**A lot of people wanted me to make another one-shot like This Is ****What Love Is, so here it is; Memories (A Reynico Fanfic).**

* * *

_Reyna- Italic_

Nico- Normal

_A reunion day__. At Camp Half-Blood. I never thought this would be happening to me. It is absolute torture._

That is totally correct.

_Why would I say it that if it wasn't correct?_

Dunno. You're Reyna. Everything is weird with you.

_Hey!_

Haha. I love annoying you. You get mad so easily.

_Sometimes I wonder why I date you in the first place..._

Hey, hey, hey! No spoilers! *Turns to the kids* Welcome! This is the story of Reyna's first 'reunion of the seven' at CHB!

_Oh brother..._

So let's start with the beginning!

_You are a terrible spokesperson._

* * *

_Reyna's POV:_

"Hey, Reyna!"

I glance up to see Nico sauntering towards me. My heart leaps and does a huge gymnastics routine.

It's a strange feeling, but it's also nice.

"Hello Nico." I stand and smile at him.

He smiles back. A pleasure only a few people gain.

For a few moments we stare at each other. Finally Nico extends his hand. "Guess what?" he asks.

"What?"

"You are hereby invited to the 'Seven's Special Scrapbook Reunion'!" Nico bows dramatically to add effect and I giggle. Something I barely ever do.

Nico springs up again and takes my hand, twirling me around. He pulls me close and we're just a few inches apart when a shriek interrupts us.

"EEEK! That's so cute! I told you they would be perfect together!"

Nico and I jump apart.

Piper, Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Hazel, Leo, Frank and the goddess Calypso stands a few feet away.

Apparently Piper was the one who squealed. Percy was clicking away at a camera.

Heat rushes to my cheeks.

"Hi?" Nico's voice suddenly sounds very squeaky.

Nobody responds. They are all too busy laughing. Piper is still fangirling about something called Reynico.

It gives me a bad feeling.

Finally, I clear my throat and they calm down.

Leo has to clamp his hand over Piper's mouth to stop her but they're both grinning like they won the lottery.

"Ahem." Nico clears his throat. "Like I was saying, do you want to come to the Seven's reunion?" All traces of a smile is gone from his face.

"Um, sure." I'm sure my face is still flaming.

"We're going to be looking at some scrapbook photos." Annabeth explains.

I nod. "Let's go. Where's it taking place?" I ask.

"Bunker Nine!" Leo exclaims. He bounces around and Calypso rolls her eyes.

I know how she feels. Nico can be so stupid sometimes too. It may be unlikely, but it's true.

"Come on! Race you to the woods!" Percy takes off and we follow him.

* * *

_Nico's POV:_

We dash off to the woods.

Annabeth gets there first. It was pretty expected.

Leo leads the way to Bunker Nine. We have to keep our swords out and they glow eerily in the dark. It's kind of comforting for me, but from Reyna's tense shoulders and ramrod-straight back, she hasn't gotten used to it.

During our quest, I learned to read Reyna's expressions very well and honestly, I can't blame her for being nervous. This _is_ her first time here.

I walk beside Reyna, painfully aware that there's less than four inches.

It's pathetic how I react inside whenever I get this close to Reyna. Yes, I like her. A lot. I've long gotten over Percy. Reyna helped me change.

I nearly jump five feet when her hand brushes against mine. She pulls away and I instantly feel bad.

Who's here to see us? We're at the back of the line.

I reach out again for Reyna's hand. Our fingers brush and sparks fly through me. I can't help but smile when Reyna slips her hand into mine.

We had our moments during the quest and I'm not really quite sure where we stand.

When we're alone, I think we can really be something, but when we are surrounded by people, it's like we barely know each other.

I know Reyna is a Roman praetor, but Camp Jupiter has been destroyed and we have a chance together.

Now is another one of those times where we can be mistaken for a couple.

I give her hand a squeeze as a distant roar is heard.

I don't fail to note her smile.

"Here we are!" Leo announces from up ahead. He presses his flaming hand to the stone wall.

A rumbling noise sounds and the stone slides to the side. Light flows from it and as soon as we get inside, Reyna lets my hand go.

My heart aches, but I ignore it.

_It's for a good cause. _I tell myself.

It doesn't help.

* * *

_Reyna's POV:_

It breaks my heart to have to let go of Nico's hand, but I have to maintain my reputation up until Camp Demigod is built.

If the Romans think I'm going soft with the Greeks, they'll vote Octavian praetor for sure.

I can't let that happen.

Leo scavenges around for a bit. "Aha!" he cries after a while. He stands up holding a thick dusty book in his hand.

On the cover is a picture of all of us after the war ended. At the top in huge letters, it says; _Memories_.

I smile.

Leo walks over to a big round table at the center of Bunker Nine. We all follow him.

The son of Vulcan-Hephaestus sets down the book and we all take a seat around the table.

Percy reaches over and flips to the first page.

On it is a picture of Percy, Annabeth, Piper and Jason.

They are sitting in the lounge of the Argo II. Piper and Jason are sitting next to each other in two separate armchairs. In the picture, they're laughing about something. I will never know what it was.

Annabeth and Percy are laughing too. Annabeth sits on a couch with Percy's head in her lap.

"I remember that day." Piper says wistfully.

"I can't even remember why we were laughing. It seems like so long ago." Percy adds.

"I just remember that I was glad I still knew how to laugh." Annabeth says. Jason nods in agreement.

"By the way, Leo. How did you get all these pictures without anyone noticing?" Jason asks.

Leo smirks. "I set up cameras all around the Argo II that Festus could control. There _are_ some pictures I took, though." he says.

I can't help but frown. Leo always has that smirk whenever he knows something the rest of us don't.

Calypso turns to the next page and starts laughing. Leo looks down and laughs too. He holds up the book so we can all see. I dissolve into laughter as well.

Jason's face goes bright red.

He was curled in his bed. The sheets were perfectly straight. Everything was neat and tidy. What I didn't expect, though, was the teddy he was squeezing. It had a little purple bow around its neck and a purple lightning bolt on its stomach.

It takes a while for us to stop laughing.

We flip through more pictures. Each of them bringing up a new memory each time.

One of them, my personal favourite, was Percy laying strewn in his bed, his raven hair askew and drool. He was _drooling_.

It was hilarious.

I reach over a flip the page, freezing as I see the picture.

* * *

_Nico's POV:_

I see Reyna freeze and go pale. What could've possibly been _that _bad?

She sits back in her chair slowly.

Leo looks down and gulps.

"Where did you get this picture?" Reyna asks. Her voice is dangerously quiet.

"Um..." Leo doesn't answer right away.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Please don't kill me." Leo pushes the book over and hides behind Calypso.

The others crowd around me except for Reyna.

She sits staring stonily at the wall.

The others gasp and Piper lets out a squeak.

I'm sure I went even paler than normal when I saw the picture.

Reyna was on top of me, her arms twined around my neck and I had my hands on her waist. We were lying on my bed, kissing like it was the end of the world. Which, technically, it was.

I remember that day. Reyna and I were in my cabin after delivering the Athena Parthenos to Camp Half-Blood.

She'd asked me to show her around CHB and I'd taken her to my cabin. Let's just say we got a little distracted. Just a little bit.

"I didn't know... When did you two..." Annabeth splutters.

It's funny watching her process this.

"It's nothing." Reyna says. "Nothing important. Just keep going."

It feels like my heart stops. Heat rushes to my face and I get the tingly feeling in my nose that tells me I'm on the verge of tears.

I stand up abruptly. Even now, surrounded by friends, Reyna wouldn't talk about us.

"I should go." My voice comes out way quieter than I anticipated.

"Nico-" Jason breaks off I make for the door.

As I leave, I hear Reyna's voice; "Was it something I said?"

I can hear Annabeth face-palm. "Are you serious?"

I can almost imagine the guilty look on Reyna's face as I head for my cabin.

I'm about to shut the door when I hear a shout. "Nico!"

I turn. Reyna runs toward me.

I turn away and try to enter my cabin. Key words: try to.

Reyna catches up to me and grabs my shoulder. "Nico please. Listen to me."

"Why?" My voice rises and my anger surfaces through the pain. "So you can make me think we're something when we're alone then ditch me when-"

She cuts me off with a kiss. Our lips meet and my brain turns to mush. She presses herself against me and I wrap my arms around her.

The cheers in the background fade as our kiss deepens.

I moan softly as Reyna pulls away. Tears are in her eyes as I pull her into a hug, squeezing my own eyes shut so no one can the insane happiness in them.

I finally open my eyes, not letting go of her. Many of the Romans are gaping in shock, but some of them like Gwen and Dakota(for once he's sober), who're cheering with the Greeks.

Soon, Reyna and I are ambushed with hugs. For once in my life, I don't mind.

I always used to think memories were terrible because most of my memories hurt. Now, I realize not all memories are bad.

No, they're most definitely not.

* * *

_Ten Years Later_

Reyna smiled as she went through her engagement present from Piper. It was a scrapbook titled _Memories Of Reynico_.

Her smile widened as she looked at the first picture.

Nico had his arm around her and they both had huge grins on their faces. It was the day they had announced they were getting married.

Now they were four months into the marriage and Reyna was pregnant.

She had retired from praetor duty and now they lived in an apartment in Camp Demigod.

Reyna placed a hand on her swelling stomach.

The next picture was of when all those years ago, right before the Seven's Reunion, when she and Nico had been dancing on Half-Blood Hill.

She continued looking through the pictures, so absorbed she didn't notice Nico behind her pick up a camera and collect another picture.

Collect another memory.

* * *

**Sorry about the epic suckiness and how they are terribly OOC. I just felt like writing it this way.**

**Though I did rewrite this a bunch of times.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Info

**This is just the information you need for the next chapter.**

* * *

Kids:

Percabeth's children: 1-Luke Jackson, 2-Silena Jackson/Charlie Jackson, 3-Angel Jackson.

Caleo's children: 1-Echo Valdez/Sammy Valdez, 2-Carlos Valdez

Frazel's children: No children.

Jiper's children: 1-Caleb Grace, 2-Celia Grace

Reynico's children: 1-Bianca Di Angelo, 2-Lucia Di Angelo, 3-Rosa Di Angelo

* * *

Ages:

Luke-15

Silena/Charlie-13-twins

Angel-1- died early due to hydra attack

Echo/Sammy-15

Carlos-9

Caleb-15

Celia-12

Bianca-17

Lucia-14

Rosa-5

* * *

Personalities:

**Luke**\- Blond hair, blue eyes. Smart, but loves to swim.

**Silena**\- Black hair, green eyes. Loves water, not very smart.

**Charlie**\- Blond hair, green eyes. Very, very smart. Just like his mother (Annabeth).

**Angel**\- Black hair, gray eyes.

**Echo**\- Brown hair, hazel eyes. Loves to sing. Looks exactly like her mother (Calypso).

**Sammy**\- Black hair, brown eyes. Loves to build. Doesn't get along with his father (Leo).

**Carlos**\- Black hair, hazel eyes. Loves to listen to music. Scrawny, but is amazing at swordplay for a nine year old.

**Caleb**\- Blond hair, kaleidoscope eyes. Can fly. Is very much like his father (Jason).

**Celia**\- Brown hair, blue eyes. Has charmspeak. Loves to work with makeup.

**Bianca**\- Black hair, black eyes. Very pale. Always wears her hair in a braid. Very warrior-like and uptight.

**Lucia**\- Brown hair, brown eyes. Pale like her father (Nico). More easy-going than her sister (Bianca).

**Rosa**\- Black hair, brown eyes. Pale. Very playful and easy-going.


	3. Chapter 2

**Some people were asking me to turn this into a two-shot, but it's more of a three-shot now.**

**It's stationed at another reunion of the Seven, but this time it's with all their kids, too.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Lindsey7618.**

* * *

Reyna hated reunions. It was official.

She and Nico were running around at the last minute getting the kids ready.

Even Bianca, their oldest child, wasn't ready. Ever since Leo invented demigod-proof phones, Bianca had been completely obsessed.

Hazel had called fifteen minutes ago to remind them that the annual reunion of the Seven had been rescheduled to today and everyone in the Di Angelo household was freaking out.

The others didn't seem to have much trouble with the rescheduling. Frank and Hazel didn't need to worry, they had no children. Annabeth was always ready on time which meant the rest of her family had to be too. Piper and Jason were the ones who had rescheduled the reunion and as for Calypso and Leo they were right beside Camp Half-Blood!

Reyna and Nico had to drive twenty minutes to get there!

"Come on, come on! Bianca get off your phone, you can talk to your boyfriend later! Lucia, stop playing with your skeletons! Nico, I blame you for teaching them that. And Rosa... Oh, Rosa, dear, your shoes don't go on that way..."

Reyna plopped down on the couch and groaned, putting her head in her hands. Her children never listened to her.

Nico put his hand on her shoulder.

"Reyna, sweetie, why don't you go get ready? I'll take care of the kids. Okay?"

Reyna nodded.

Nico was the only one who could keep the kids in check at a time like this.

"Fine," she said with a weary smile. "Work your magic Nico."

He kissed the top of her head. "Go on."

Reyna walked off into the master bedroom.

She reached into her closet and shifted through her dresses. She only wore them on special occasions.

Then she felt a soft fabric on her hands. She pulled out the dress.

It was a purple sundress with pale pink roses all over it. It was old, but it still fit her. Nico had bought it for her birthday.

"_I thought you'd like it. You'd look amazing in it."_ He'd said. Reyna smiled and went off to get ready.

Meanwhile, Nico was doing perfectly fine with the kids. Not.

"Lucia, please! Put the skeletons away or I'll make sure they _stay away_." He said. "Bianca, I will take your phone away if you do not _get off_. And Rosa, that's my good girl."

Rosa was ready and already waiting.

Nico sighed. One down, two more to go before he strangled himself.

Nico opened his mouth to yell, but Lucia must have realized he was getting mad because she quickly dismissed the skeletons and wrestled Bianca's phone away from her.

Bianca opened her mouth to protest. Lucia just pointed to Nico and Bianca shut up.

Nico took a deep breath. "Thank you." he said quietly.

"Lucia, Bianca go get ready. Your mother will be out soon and we need to hurry, otherwise we'll be late for the reunion."

"Reunion? We're going to Camp Half-Blood?" Lucia bounced around and Bianca just smiled.

Nico just sighed. What else in Hades was he supposed to do?

Reyna smiled at herself in the mirror.

She was thinking about the first time she and Nico went on a date. She'd dressed up, never having been so excited or so eager to make Nico smile.

Reyna would never forget the look to Nico's face when he saw her. She thought his eyes would pop out of his head.

Nico was dressed casually, but Reyna had put a bit more effort into her outfit.

At first she felt stupid for dressing up, but the look on Nico's face kind of made up for it.

Reyna's smile grew, thinking about laughing afterwards with Nico about the fact that he had worried he was under-dressed but Reyna had worried about if she was over-dressed.

Reyna smoothed out some wrinkles in her dress and stepped out into the front room of their little apartment.

Bianca, Lucia and Rosa were just leaving the apartment. Nico was holding the door, his back to her.

Reyna smiled. He hadn't noticed her yet.

Time for a little payback.

She sneaked up behind him and, "Boo!" she cried, throwing her arms around Nico's neck.

Nico laughed. "Hi, Reyna."

Reyna pouted. "You suck. That was for all the times you shadow-travelled up behind me."

Nico unlatched her arms and turned around. "You look beautiful." he said, kissing her forehead.

Reyna smiled. "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." she said.

Nico grinned, taking her hand in his and pulling her out the door.

Rosa wrinkled her nose when she saw her parents intertwined hands. "Ew." she said. "Mummy and Daddy are being mushy!"

Nico ruffled her hair. "Don't worry, when you're older you'll get to do the same thing."

"Ew!" Rosa shrieked.

Reyna laughed and got into the passenger seat.

"They're here!"

"Took you long enough!"

"Finally!"

Nico and Reyna entered Jason's cabin to a mass chaos of greetings.

"What took you so long?" Annabeth asked.

"_Well_..." Reyna started.

~Twenty Minutes of Ranting Later

"Oh." Annabeth looked like she regretted asking.

Nico couldn't help but smile.

"You were only told fifteen minutes ago?" Piper asked. "We told everyone weeks ago. We just couldn't reach you so we told Hazel..."

They all turned to Hazel.

_Uh oh._ Nico thought.

Then Reyna started all over again.

They laughed together that day and days afterwards. They will all keep laughing for days to come.

Eventually, though, days turned to months, months turned to years and they grew older.

Lucia died on a quest when she was eighteen. Reyna changed after that, but Nico always helped her keep going.

Bianca grew up to become a Hunter of Artemis, just like her namesake and Rosa just happened to catch Apollo's eye.

The rest of the next generation grew up and as centuries passed, the demigods kept going.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who asked me to keep going on Memories. I'm glad you guys like it.**


End file.
